Big Brother 18 Predictions
is the 18th season of the broadcast edition of Big Brother. Twists *'Returning Players:' Four fan-favorite HouseGuests from past seasons, Da'Vonne Rogers and James Huling from Big Brother 17, Nicole Franzel from Big Brother 16, and Frank Eudy from Big Brother 14 returned to compete against twelve new HouseGuests. *'Teams:' Similar to the Cliques from Big Brother 11 and the Coaches from Big Brother 14, each HouseGuest was placed on a team of four, with one returning HouseGuest on each team. Each week, the Head of Household's teammates were safe from eviction. The teams lasted until Day 37, being dissolved along with the Roadkill Competition. *'Day Two Eviction:' On Day 1, it was revealed that the loser of the Immunity Competition and the final part of the Hit The Road competition - a member of the Freakazoids team - would be evicted if they came in last place. This HouseGuest ended up being Glenn Garcia, and he was the first HouseGuest evicted from Big Brother 18 on Day 2. *'Roadkill Competition:' Similar to the MVP twist from Big Brother 15, each week the HouseGuests will compete in the Roadkill Competition. The winner of this competition will be privately informed of their victory. This HouseGuest will receive the power to secretly name a third nominee for eviction, with no obligation to ever reveal his or her identity. If the "Roadkill Nominee" is taken off of the block due to the Power of Veto, the Roadkill winner will have to secretly name a replacement nominee. The Roadkill Competition lasted until Day 37, being dissolved along with the teams. *'Battle Back Competition:' Similar to Survivor's Redemption Island, the first five evicted HouseGuests competed against each other to re-enter the house. The first two evicted HouseGuests, Glenn Garcia and Jozea Flores, faced off in the first competition, which Jozea won. Jozea then faced Victor Arroyo, the third evicted HouseGuest, in the second competition, which Victor won. Victor then faced Zakiyah Everette, the fourth evicted HouseGuest, in the third competition, which Victor won. Finally, Victor faced James Huling, the fifth evicted HouseGuest, in the fourth and final competition. Victor won and re-entered the house. *'Round Trip Ticket:' During Week 5, shortly after the Veto ceremony, it was revealed to the HouseGuests that there were clues all around the house. A phone booth upstairs led to a secret room if a HouseGuest could crack the code to get into it. Paul Abrahamian was the first HouseGuest to crack the code and gain entry to the secret room. There, he discovered twelve envelopes. One of the envelopes held a Round Trip Ticket; the person who unknowingly claimed this ticket would be able to immediately return to the house if/when they were evicted. The rest of the house cracked the code and gained entry, with each HouseGuest claiming one envelope. Julie Chen was the only one who could open the envelopes, and if a HouseGuest opened their envelope before eviction night, then its contents would be void. After four weeks, the tickets expired. None of the HouseGuests that were evicted during this period had the Round Trip Ticket, so the rest of the HouseGuests opened their envelopes. It was revealed that Paul, who had originally discovered the secret room, was the holder of the Round Trip Ticket. *'America's Care Package:' At the beginning of Week 6, Julie introduced America's Care Package. This twist allows the viewers to vote for one HouseGuest to receive a special advantage within the game each week. The HouseGuest with the most votes gains the advantage provided by America's Care Package. Once a HouseGuest is chosen to get a Care Package, he or she is not able to receive another one in the future. Frank Eudy won the first Care Package, a Never-Not Pass that lasted for the rest of the season. Da'Vonne Rogers won the second Care Package, the ability to cancel two votes at the next eviction. Michelle Meyer won the third Care Package, safety for the week. However, she also had to wear the "Super Safety" costume. Bridgette Dunning won the fourth Care Package, which contained the power of Co-HOH. Michelle gained all of the privileges of being Head of Household, including the power to name one of the two nominees that week. Victor Arroyo won the fifth and final Care Package, $5,000 that he could use to bribe another HouseGuest to do what he wanted them to do. *'Jury Re-Entry Competition:' After Week 9's eviction, the five jurors and the remaining HouseGuests competed in an endurance Head of Household competition. The last juror standing won the right to return to the house, and the last HouseGuest standing (even if that HouseGuest is a juror) became the next Head of Household. Victor won re-entry for the second time this season, thus making Big Brother history by not only being the first season to feature two re-entry competitions, but also the first season in which a HouseGuest re-entered the house twice. HouseGuests Game History Week 1 Round 1 (Hit the Road) Round 2 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Round 1 Round 2 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Round 1 Round 2 Week 13 Finale